


do me a favor(I wanna be yours)

by fluorescent_adolescent505



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Choi Soobin-Centric, Eventual Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescent_adolescent505/pseuds/fluorescent_adolescent505
Summary: Everyone loves him because he's cute and sweet..Everyone hates him because he's such a slut.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	do me a favor(I wanna be yours)

"What the heck, let go!"

"Bin, listen to me first!!"

"What is it?!"

Yeonjun didn't mean to eavesdrop, but the two people next to him were talking in a loud voice, how could it not be heard? His hand that had just wanted to open the locker in front of him stopped because of the two people next to it.

"Why didn't you pick up my call last night?"

"I was busy."

Yeonjun felt uneasy.

"Bin---"

"Hyung please, I'm tired fighting with you. I want to go to class."

That person might subconsciously nudge Yeonjun's back as he half ran away from the person earlier, while the other boy who had been arguing with him just groaned, hit the locker and left too.

Just on the first day of school he had just seen a free drama, Yeonjun thought to himself as he put his belongings in the locker and closed it again.

The first period is English class, Yeonjun always liked that class even in his old school, he was good in English even though in other classes his grades were embarrassing. Especially if it's in calculus class, but surprisingly Yeonjun took that subject too.

After circling with a map from a long distance friend Wooyoung who fortunately also went here, Yeonjun finally found the English class. When he entered the classroom, the class that had been noisy like a beehive had now become quiet, all eyes looking at him, especially the girls, made Yeonjun feel uncomfortable.

He sat himself in the first seat in the front row, making the person next to him shake his head. The blond haired boy with a smile that can't be said to be pleasing to the eyes points at Yeonjun with his chin.

"Don't sit there,"

Yeonjun raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"You won't want to know, just move on. If you don't it will become a problem."

What's wrong with people at this school?

With a little unwillingness, he cleared his book again and moved to the table behind him, the blond young man shook his head again.

"Not there, it's the minion's seat."

Hold your temper Yeonjun, hold it. It's just the first day, don't look for problems with fighting with this pretentious person, Yeonjun thought irritated. And with a little excessive noise he moved again to the seat behind, making the blond boy smile satisfied and nod his head.

"Very nice."

He had just opened his book, preparations for when the teacher came later, suddenly the class was full of rustling sounds again, right when two tall boys entered the class, one was really tall, even taller than Yeonjun and Yeonjun was tall  _ tall  _ a lot of his white friends who even lost to his height but this boy was very tall.

Even though his cute appearance and cute face made his height look like nothing, his silky black hair was deliberately grown long enough so that his bangs could be sidelined - clipped with flowers, cute - his clothes that also looked branded looked just right on his body, he almost looked like a model than a high school student.

The other boy behind him was also tall, with a face that couldn't be considered oriental, looked like an actor in a vampire drama, it was very obvious that he was mixed blood, he was handsome, but why did he look like the tall boy servant?

The two of them sat on the seats Yeonjun was sitting on, the tall one in front and the white guy who carried his bag sat behind him, in front of Yeonjun. He could clearly see the white guy putting the tall boy's bag on his desk then kissed his rosy and soft cheek, and stroked his head before he sat up straight on his own seat.

Yeonjun grimaced in disgust, people really like public affection don't they. 

Yeonjun just shrugged, he didn't care, even though he couldn't lie to himself, he was a little curious about the tall young man, but his curiosity was buried deeply.

Shortly thereafter, their teacher came along with the principal now that Yeonjun knew, the teacher smiled while showing the smile of his, Yeonjun swear he had goosebumps all over him.

"Welcome back kids, how was your summer. Exciting?"

Various series of answers were heard, after a few questions and answers later, the teacher nodded at the principal.

"Thank you, Mr. Kim, okay children I just want to announce that we have a new student, where is he?"

"Here sir," Yeonjun raised his hand.

"Now, please introduce yourself first."

Yeonjun looked around, why the heck the woman here looked at him all the time, it was even more strange with the gaze, but he just cleared his throat and rose from his chair.

"My name is Choi Yeonjun, I just moved from California." Yes, that's all he can say.

"Very good, welcome Yeonjun. Please sit." Mr. Kim also thanked the principal.

"You're welcome, Mr. Kim, study well kids."

The first class on that day was nothing special, only once in a while Yeonjun could see in between his writings the two people in front of him kept acting as if there were no teacher, and the blond boy who had been reprimanding him also acted like it was normal.

Odd, but leave it alone. Yeonjun thought.

...

  
  


During breaktime after the third period, Yeonjun had been asked to have lunch with some of the girls with him, whom he refused gently, he had to meet Wooyoung, this school was still too unfamiliar to him, fortunately his short friend had already met him, he patted Yeonjun on the shoulder with a big smile.

"How's it going?"

"What?"

"How do you like it here?"

Yeonjun sighed, while walking together towards the cafeteria, he shook his head.

"No, it's only the first day and I've found a drama."

Wooyoung just chuckled, took one tray for him and one for Yeonjun. Yeonjun looked at the tray, at least the food here is better than his old school cafeteria.

"Milk or soda?"

"Soda," am I a baby to drink milk, thought Yeonjun.

"Hehe, don't be in a bad mood bro, I'm just kidding."

After getting their food, Yeonjun and Wooyoung sat at one of the tables in a strategic place. Wooyoung had eaten the sandwich but Yeonjun's attention was diverted to the tall boy and his boyfriend (?) Was sitting right in front of them, not only them because there were some other men who didn't seem to be sophomore like them, seniors maybe? with the tall black haired boy sitting in the middle. From their appearance, they all look like the kids who are definitely famous and rich here.

"What do you see?" Wooyoung asked and looked behind him, only let an 'oh' when he saw the group of the boys.

"There's no need to look at it, someone will be annoyed." He said again while drinking his soda.

Yeonjun raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

Just now Wooyoung was about to answer, the blond boy who had rebuked Yeonjun in English class suddenly brought his tray and sat next to Yeonjun.

"Hi, can I sit here?" He asked while looking at Yeonjun and Wooyoung, both of them nodded and Yeonjun shifted to give him space.

"I'm Beomgyu by the way, sorry for the late introduction." Beomgyu said while opening his milk box, Yeonjun nodded and smiled faintly.

"It's okay."

"Eh young, apparently you're Yeonjun's friend huh?"

He respond with grinning with his cheeks bulging full of food.

"Where did you guys met?"

"Oh, that was in English class." Beomgyu replied while drinking his milk, while Yeonjun was still distracted by the young man in front of him, his salad and sandwiches left untouched.

"Eh, don't look at him. Someone will get irritated." Beomgyu who noticed Yeonjun's sharp gaze elbowed him, Wooyoung snorted.

"I have said that too, Yeonjun is so stubborn."

"Why the heck is that?!" exclaimed Yeonjun a bit pissed, right from earlier he asked why he couldn't look at the black haired tall boy. 

"Don't be so, his boyfriend is so fierce. Straight up jerk, likes to look for trouble, if I'm not mistaken he's the leader of a famous motorbikes gang, he hasn't expelled from here is a miracle." Wooyoung tell him, he tells that like a woman gossiping. Yeonjun just rolled his eyes, he felt that white boy didn't match that kind of image.

"Seriously? The one next to him?"

Beomgyu slowly looked at Yeonjun with a look of disbelief and shook his head.

"Ha? Of course not."

"Kai is not his boyfriend," Wooyoung said while playing with his salad fork.

Ooh Yeonjun was quite surprised.

"So who are you talking about?"

"Choi Doyoon, senior student. He is a real fuss, but I wonder why Soobin wants to be with him. In fact, he's the longest boyfriend of Soobin, right?" Wooyoung continued exclaiming, it seemed like he was very happy when gossiping things like this.

Soobin?

"Soobin?"

"Yeah, the one you watched from earlier is Choi Soobin, first class stuck-up spoiled brat princess. Stay away from him if you don't want to get in trouble with Doyoon."

Yeonjun nods, start to understand everything.

"So, if that Kai isn't his boyfriend. How come ..."

Before Yeonjun finished his sentence Beomgyu cut it first.

"He really is like that, like a property one for all. Lots of boyfriends, change them every month. The Doyoon is the longest so far."

Yeonjun was silent, despite being warned his eyes couldn't stop staring at that sweet looking boy.

How could a cute young man like that be what Wooyoung and Beomgyu said?

Ah for sure, Yeonjun's mind felt a grin slowly form on his face.

He uses that face to get what he wants.

…

  
  


After the break, the three separated because Yeonjun's fourth period was the calculus class, Beomgyu's biology and Wooyoung's history, after promising to meet after school and Wooyoung would drive him home Yeonjun took his calculus dictate which he kept in his locker earlier.

But just at the end of the corridor, Yeonjun watched Soobin leaning on his locker, his face down toward the phone he was holding — oh, the latest iPhone 11? - looked serious typing something until he didn't notice Yeonjun's presence.

Yeonjun remembered Wooyoung and Beomgyu's warning earlier, he became even more curious about Soobin. Is it true that he likes to play with his boyfriend like they both say?

However, class starts soon and Yeonjun doesn't want to be late. With a hesitant step, he approached Soobin.

"Excuse me…"

Soobin raised his face to meet eyes with Yeonjun, the other held his breath as he met face with Soobin, he just saw him this close and felt attracted by the beauty of that sweet boy.

Yeonjun, approaching him is tantamount to looking for trouble, inner Yeonjun warned himself.

"What?"

Still bitchy.

Yeonjun took out his intimidation weapon, which is a serious face and the sound that he deliberately made low, it seemed like it would be fun to tease this spoiled brat.

"You lean back on my locker."

Soobin who realized that stood up straight and looked behind him.

"Then?"

Oh? He challenged him, apparently.

"Move."

He snorted and typed again on his phone, and leaned against the locker.

"Nope."

Yeonjun raised his eyebrows, he turned out to be really stubborn. It's really doesn't match the outside appearance.

And he wants to play with Yeonjun? Of course, Yeonjun will be more than happy to participate.

"I said move aside, I have to take my book."

"Ish!"

Yeonjun pulled the hand of the other boy which didn't holding his phone, pushing it rather firmly towards his locker, making a loud noise because of Soobin's back that hit the cold iron. Yeonjun trapped him with his hand, and the other hand pressed Soobin's hand which he gripped tightly to the locker as well.

Soobin's beautiful looking eyes widened, of course he looked shocked at Yeonjun's actions, but he paused, staring at Yeonjun with a hint of fear implied in his eyes. Yeonjun laughed mentally, it's such a view.

"You're messing with the wrong person, princess."

Soobin's face blushed completely, with full strength, he tried to get out of Yeonjun's cage and pushed the other man hard, before running away, Yeonjun just chuckled, right… he was immediately scared. Yeonjun did not know what problems he would be able to disturb the sweet young man, but the thought he threw away and he took his calculus textbook.

...

  
  


The calculus class situation was not much different from in the English class, everything was noisy and confusing. Yeonjun looked into the contents of the class, trying not to attract much attention because he didn't want any more girls asking for his number. In anticipation of something like this morning, Yeonjun deliberately sat in the very back row.

But after only five minutes he had sat down, a heavy and low voice interrupting his activities that were scribbling on paper.

"Hey, this is my seat."

Yeonjun raised his face, cursing inwardly when he face to face with ... yes, there's no mistaking it. This must be Choi Doyoon, Soobin's boyfriend whom he saw arguing with him this morning in the locker room, strange because he didn't see Doyoon sitting with Soobin at lunch earlier but he didn't think about it.

If Doyoon who is said to be dangerous Yeonjun can believe that, judging from the outside appearance is also immediately visible. With a black shirt, denim jacket and chained jeans, plus his lip piercings and… other piercinhs. Yeonjun already can tell he was the most desirable bad boy in school, but he didn't budge.

"I came first," Yeonjun answered calmly, in case that this person would hit his face suddenly.

Doyoon snorted and looked at Yeonjun in disbelief.

"Move before I kick you."

Don't look for problem, it's not the time yet.

Yeonjun cleared his throat softly and cleared his book, moving to the front desk. Although he could feel Doyoon's sharp gaze behind his back he tried to focus with Ms. Han's explanation on the blackboard.

The class passed quickly without Yeonjun realized, he didn't immediately get up from his seat because he was sending a message to Wooyoung, he accidentally heard Doyoon and some of the seniors talking behind him.

"The princess is still mad at you bro?"

Doyoon snorted and kicked the small table in front of him.

"I don't know, I don't know what he wants."

"But, you are very lucky dude, only you can date him for two months!"

"Looks like there are signs of breaking up ..."

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

The seniors laughed while Yeonjun was still listening.

"But that's an achievement! Oh! Did you guys do that... Yet??"

"How could he? I heard from his ex-boyfriends that they even only kissed, if they held his body he would immediately get angry."

"Isn't it Doyoon?"

"Hm."

"Wow, if it's that bad, you haven't even slept with him but he already want to break up."

"I said shut up!"

Yeonjun's jaw hardens to hear that, what the hell ?!

"Well, do it. When else will you get this chance?"

"I'll do it, I already have a plan."

Yeonjun hurriedly got up from his seat, he had heard enough.

...

The school's over and the bell rang, finally. Yeonjun breathe with relief.

He left the Spanish class with a tired face, it was only the first day but he had just used up his energy.

Yeonjun intends to go to the toilet first to wash his face before meeting Wooyoung, but just about to open the toilet door there were faint voices from inside, the same sound that he heard this morning.

"I said I don't want to!"

"Soobin, I already gave you everything. Don't act like this to me."

Yeonjun frowned, the voice inside sounded suspicious.

"Hyung--"

A rustling sound, Yeonjun looked down, trying to peek from the gap of the door that was slightly open, he had to remain silent even when he witnessed something in there.

Doyoon lifted Soobin and sat him on the sink counter, opened his legs wide and he stood between them, imprisoning Soobin with his two arms, staring intently at the black haired boy whose face had turned red.

"Do not try anything with me!" Threaten Soobin even with a trembling voice.

Doyoon smirked slightly.

"I won't mess with babe, as long as you don't mess with me either."

Doyoon's long arms slowly embraced the body in front of him, he sank his face into the neck of Soobin's neck, sniffing it with lust, Soobin tried to release Doyoon's embrace but in vain. Because the other man seemed to have grabbed so tightly of him.

Yeonjun's grip on the door handle tightened, there was a part of him who wanted to break through the door and save Soobin. But, he felt it was none of his business.

Doyoon was getting bolder, he unbuttoned Soobin's shirt quickly, put a kiss along the pale neck of the sweet boy, Soobin's eyes were filled with tears, his red lips seemed to tremble, Doyoon raised his face and gripped Soobin's chin, bringing him into a kiss that looked rough.

Yeonjun held his breath, pulled himself and stood straight, he didn't need to see this, he didn't need to save Soobin.

It's his fault, dating someone like that.

It's clear he's a walking red flag, thought Yeonjun while walking toward the parking lot, he had promised to meet with Wooyoung there.

"Jun!"

Wooyoung waved his hand, he was standing beside his black car, which he had once show off to Yeonjun when he was going to high school.

"Bro, where were you? I have been waiting for so long."

"Toilet." Yeonjun answered simply, decided he would not tell Wooyoung what he had just seen.

Wooyoung was just about to reply, suddenly Kai, the white boy who was with Soobin approached them with half running.

"Hi, have you seen Soobin?" he asked a little out of breath.

"No."

"Yes."

Wooyoung and Yeonjun answered together.

"Oh, where?" Kai straightened his body, staring at Yeonjun with hope.

"I ... saw him earlier on the toilet."

"Okay thank you."

Kai was just about to leave, but Yeonjun's next words stopped him.

"But ... I suggest you to not go there."

Kai's steps stopped, Wooyoung who was also surprised at Yeonjun stare at him with a question mark.

Yeonjun looked rather in dilemma to answer that but then suddenly the said boy stepped out of their school gate into the parking lot with a messy appearance, his face turning red and his eyes watering, he looked very angry. Furiously trying to tidy up his exposed shirt.

"Soobin!" Kai exclaimed immediately approaching the young man, he looked very worried and swiftly took out a handkerchief to wipe Soobin's tears, he held his face gently and repeatedly asked what had happened to him, but Soobin just shook his head.

"Woah dude, did you do it?" Wooyoung asked with an interested face.

"Do what?"

"Making the princess cry?"

Yeonjun pulled the strap of his bag furiously and snorted.

"No, his boyfriend did it."

"Do what?"

Yeonjun just shook his head, "I'd rather not tell you that"

He sighed, watching Kai who was still trying to calm Soobin. After the other boy was calm enough, Kai put Soobin's bag on his shoulder and held Soobin's two puffy cheeks carefully before kissing his lips gently.

Yeonjun frowned.

"Eugh, are you sure Kai isn't his boyfriend?"

Wooyoung shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll get used to it, man, believe me"

Kai leads Soobin to the sleek looking silver Chevrolet that is parked next to Wooyoung's car, Yeonjun looks at it with salty gaze, he has a car that is almost the same back in California.

Wooyoung was only able to speak when the car had already left the parking lot.

"They are both like a pair of prince and princess, I'm really surprised why Soobin is dating Doyoon." Chirped Wooyoung while shaking his head in surprise, he opened the door of his car as well as Yeonjun.

"Are they always like that?" Yeonjun asked while putting his seat belt on.

"What?" Wooyoung was busy tuning drake songs with a strong volume, Yeonjun leaned comfortably in his seat.

"Kai and Soobin, I thought you said anyone who was close to the kid would die at the hands of Choi Doyoon."

"Oh, not everyone. Doyoon is very much in love with Soobin, he will do anything so as not to break up with Soobin."

Yeonjun nodded, he could imagine it.

"And, Soobin is the biggest slut I know." Wooyoung whistled, his eyes still staring at the road as he said it.

"Why do you say that?"

"You've seen it yourself bro, he already has a boyfriend but is still attached to others, and I'm sure Kai isn't the only one he approaches besides Doyoon."

"... Is it true?" Yeonjun asked, feeling really interested.

"Yes, the rumor is that he was once the sugar baby of a company CEO, I don't know why he did it bro, I mean! His parents are very rich, he can buy this town if he wants." Wooyoung continued passionately.

"You know, for a guy you really know what's the gossip around"

Wooyoung chuckled at that.

"You haven't heard anything bro, wait till you hear all the stories about Choi Soobin, the sluttiest slut ever."

Yeonjun just muttered, he hasn't even heard everything.

...

"Stop calling him! He doesn't want to talk to you bastard."

Kai closed the call in annoyance, and stared softly at Soobin who had fallen asleep above him, the young man's face was still red and swollen, but at least he was asleep now.

His long fingers slowly combed the dark strands of Soobin gently, he felt angry because Doyoon did that to Soobin, he could not accept it, he treated Soobin like he was his world and Doyoon treated Soobin like that.

Although sometimes Soobin always treats Kai like a servant, he is always by Soobin's side.

"Soobin-ah, when will you realize that I love you so much." Kai muttered while still stroking the young man's head, kissing it slowly and slowly falling asleep too.

...

Yeonjun can't sleep.

Actually logical, it's only eight o'clock at night. He would not normally sleep this early.

All this time he had only turned on and turned off his cellphone, letting the light illuminate his dark, dim-lit room, actually. He left his room window open - then he's bored he opened his social media account so much so that he was bored again.

Usually at this hour in California he would go out with friends, go to a bar or club or wherever. But what can he do here?

He couldn't help but think of what happened this afternoon, he felt a little guilty. Should he help Soobin earlier?

Yeonjun shook his head, he felt he had no obligation to help the boy, and besides he was very annoying.

Yeonjun sat back on the edge of his bed, staring out the dark scenery before his eyes. His eyes wander, Soobin what are you doing right now?

Then a few moments later he snorted, what he's thinking Soobin for, maybe now he was in Doyoon's room, or was making out with Kai, or could also be having fun with a man who was twice his age.

Feeling there was nothing else he could do, Yeonjun decided to call Wooyoung, who knows his best friend knew good things to do, even though it was still school day tomorrow.

Pressing the number that has been very memorized, a few rings on the other side then the call was picked up.

"Hello, Jun?"

"Hey, I'm so bored. There's no one at home." Yeonjun complained.

Wooyoung chuckled across from him, and there was another voice beside him that sounded familiar.

"Oh, I was just about to invite you to a party."

Yeonjun straightened his seat. "Party?"

"Yes, me and Beomgyu want to go to this party. The host is senior bro, you have to come."

"Ah well, where are we meeting?" Yeonjun got up from his seat, turned on his room's lamp and opened his closet, while still holding his cellphone in his ear.

"I'll pick you up, in 15 minutes. Okay?"

"Okay."

Wooyoung hang up, Yeonjun threw his cellphone to the bed and started looking for clothes that he thought would be suitable for a senior party.

He chose to wear clothes that had just been bought by his brother yesterday, a white shirt bearing the logo of one of his favorite bands, a black leather jacket, and denim jeans. After styling her hair in a comma style, Yeonjun smiled as he took out a finger gun for himself.

"You're hot,"

A horn sounded from outside, Yeonjun stick his head out of the window, but it wasn't Wooyoung's black car, but a sleek black Jeep that again made Yeonjun salty.

The window was opened and Beomgyu was seen waving.

"Quick slow poke,"

Yeonjun went down from the second floor where his room was located, after being sure he locked his house properly. He came out with 'style', Wooyoung whistled.

"You're really ready bro,"

Yeonjun just grinned and opened the car door and sat in the back seat.

"I have to give a good first impression right?"

"Okay, let's go."

Along the way filled with Wooyoung's chatter and Beomgyu's Guns n Roses music that was set loud, Yeonjun just stayed silent behind, hoping these two people wouldn't make him regret his decision to get out of his room.

"Is this your car?" Yeonjun asked while looking at the interior of the Jeep's car, Beomgyu nodded.

"Previously, my father's. But he gave it to me because he had a new car."

"Beomgyu's father is very interested in automotive, they like changing cars, it's because Beomgyu's father is a former racer." Chirped Wooyoung, from where he got the info?

"How do you know this senior?" Yeonjun asked again.

"Jaehyun sunbae, FYI he is the new student council president." Wooyoung answered, feeling as a good friend he must tell Yeonjun trivial information in their school.

"It's a kind of celebratory party," Beomgyu's hand twitched in his steering wheel, one took a cigarette from his box which he had put on the dashboard earlier and put it between his lips.

"Jaehyun sunbae is also Soobin's ex, I guess. But that was before, I don't know if he's still chasing Soobin now." Wooyoung's story and taking out the lighter, lit a Beomgyu cigarette without being asked.

Wow, Yeonjun thought. He thought he had heard everything about Soobin but apparently not.

10 minutes later, they arrived at the house of the senior who was holding the party, it was once seen that it was a lively party, the sound of thumping music being heard from outside.

The three of them entered, the situation was very crowded even though not that crowded, the smell of alcohol - and the other smell, Yeonjun didn't want to think about it - smelled sharp in the air.

Wooyoung and Beomgyu immediately mingled with the other party goers, leaving Yeonjun alone, he increasingly regretted his decision earlier.

Suddenly there was a girl who pushed him against the wall, it was obvious that she was drunk, her face was red and Yeonjun could smell the alcohol as she approached, but he didn't push the girl.. yet.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked with narrowed eyes, unable to focus, the high heels she was wearing made her sway, Yeonjun was forced to hold the girl's body before she collapsed and kissed the floor.

"No, thank you." Yeonjun said flatly, the girl whined.

"Oh come on ~ then kiss me ---"

She already wanted to kiss Yeonjun but he dodged quickly, making the girl succeed in kissing the wall behind Yeonjun, she screamed in pain but Yeonjun ignored her. Just when he was about to leave, he crashed into an other boy who was familiar to him.

"Ah --- I'm sorry,"

"Oh… it's okay - hey?"

That's Kai, he looked just as handsome as earlier, but he was alone. Yeonjun realized this, but said nothing.

"Oh hey, we meet again." Yeonjun said, trying to get away from the girl who had knocked out on the floor trying to hold his feet.

Kai who saw that just laughed softly, "Yuna, she never changes."

"Oh, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

"Alright, wait here."

Yeonjun was waiting, he was grateful he met Kai so he didn't need to look like a lost child here, he looked down in disgust where Yuna was already unconscious, he snorted.

Kai returned with two paper cups filled with beer.

"Here,"

"Thanks."

They drink the beer, Kai cleared his throat to break the silence between them.

"We haven't have proper introduction yet. I'm Kai by the way. Hueningkai, but just call me Kai."

"Yeonjun," Yeonjun said while shaking Kai's hand.

"Are you a new student? I've never seen you before."

Yeonjun shrugged his shoulders, "Yes, I just moved from California."

"Cali! I lived there once,"

"Really? Where?"

"Beverly Hills," Kai answered and drank his beer again.

"No way, I also live there." Yeonjun smiled crookedly, what a coincidence.

"It must be destiny," joked Kai, then they mutually silent again.

A few moments later, Yeonjun called out doubtfully.

"Hey, Kai."

"Hm?"

"I want to ask something,"

"Shoot."

"Is ... is Soobin not your boyfriend?"

Kai looked surprised by his question.

"Do you know Soobin?"

"Only know the name and face."

"Ah ..." Kai looked emptily staring into his paper cup, he shook his head.

"I hope so, but I'm not."

"I know."

Kai fell silent and Yeonjun said again. "But you two look like people who are dating,"

"It looks like that, but it's not like that for Soobin."

Yeonjun nodded, he could understand.

"Then where is he now?"

"Ah, I don't know, I was coming with him but he was lost somewhere." Kai replied while looking around, even though from the tone of his voice he seemed to be familiar with it.

"Oh ..."

"By the way, I have to go. There's something I have to do."

"Okay,"

Kai smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Yeonjun,"

Yeonjun watched the tall boy slowly disappear in the crowd who were drunk and dancing around.

...

It was late and Yeonjun still could not find Beomgyu and Wooyoung.

And tomorrow they still have to go to school, but the people here don't seem to care.

However, Yeonjun still cared about his school, so with a little bit of no intention of looking for his two friends, he could have left them both at this party and ordered a taxi but he would feel like a bad friend.

He had called and texted them, but none of them had replied.

His first assumption was that they joined Jaehyun's friends, but he didn't see them anywhere and he didn't know who and how Jaehyun was.

Yeonjun decided to check every room in this house, who knows they decided to make out with random people in Jaehyun's room and then forgot the time.

His search remained pointless until finally he almost opened a room but was stopped due to a strange noise that was heard from inside, this room is located at the far end, far distance from the crowd in the living room. Yeonjun hesitantly tried to put his ear against the door.

"A-ah ... Jaehyun-hyung ..."

A soft sigh with a somewhat familiar voice in Yeonjun's ears sounded, and to be honest, it made his skin crawl instantly.

Wet kisses, heavy breaths, cloth rubbing against each other, and small moans continued. Yeonjun feels more confident in his presumption.

"Soobin ... you're very beautiful baby, you love hyung right?"

"Anh ... Ah --- hyung ..."

Yeonjun's eyes widened at that, it was true that the person inside is Soobin, and --- well, Jaehyun.

Yeonjun didn't mean to do it, he knew it was none of his business, he knew he was wrong if he did it but he could not help himself.

He bowed himself again, the door opened slightly to allow Yeonjun to see their activities, were they that stupid not to even lock the door?

Yeonjun saw Soobin with his face flushed, the clothes were almost completely exposed, under Jaehyun's confinement who was eager to make a sign of his neck, the younger boy's long legs wrapped around Jaehyun's waist, making the distance between them non-existent.

"H-hyungh ---"

"Soobin-ah, you're so beautiful to hyung ..."

Yeonjun held his breath, and looked away angrily. Yes, he is a bit angry. He felt sorry for Kai who must fall in love with a slut like Soobin, he turned around and decided to go home alone.

Breaking through the drunken crowd was very difficult, but Yeonjun was able to do it, he finally reached the front porch of Jaehyun's house, preparing to order uber when the very noisy roar disturbed his hearing.

Yeonjun's eyes narrowed to look better in the darkness of the night, he could see at the end of the road leading to this house there was a puff of smoke that he knew must have come from motorized vehicles, not ordinary motorcycles, motorcycles that had been modified to become like that. Yeonjun often saw it when he was still visiting the racetrack.

And before he knew, about 12 or so? - the motorbikes was neatly parked in front of Jaehyun's yard. Yeonjun was silent, the person riding the front motorbike take off his helmet, showing his wild black hair and in the absence of a school uniform on his body, showing some clearly visible tattoos, his clothes looked like he was ready to race, but he was not. He got down from his motorcycle with anger clearly imprinted on his face and he approached Yeonjun. Doyoon.

Yeonjun wasn't afraid, even though Doyoon was like a few inches taller than him, the sharp gaze from him was nothing to him.

The other gang members also went down and they followed their chief.

"Hey you wimp," he called to Yeonjun when he was standing in front of him, Yeonjun raised his eyebrows.

"Have you seen my boyfriend?"

Haha, Yeonjun thought laughing at him, he thought Doyoon would beat him up for disturbing Soobin this afternoon.

"I don't know who your boyfriend is,"

"Are you kidding me?" Growled Doyoon and grabbed the collar of Yeonjun's jacket, but the other man just shook his head.

"I seriously don't know, I'm a new student. I don't know anything."

A cellphone rang and one of the members of Doyoon said.

"Doyoon-ssi, insiders told me Soobin was with Jaehyun."

Doyoon hissed and released his grip on Yeonjun.

"That bastard, I'm going to kill that damn Jung Jaehyun." Doyoon vowed and barged into the house with the music that was still thumping loudly, his members who seemed to think that Yeonjun doesn't exist had followed their leader, while Yeonjun could only stare at the incident with a small laugh.

"Choi Soobin, you did all of this. You're really something."

**Author's Note:**

> Omg were y'all disgusted omg I'm so sorry, leave whatever to improve my work I promise I'll get to it.


End file.
